


covered in your beautiful silver gold

by taegikoomins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, DRACO X HARRY MAINLY, Depression, Draco Deserves Happiness, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hidden Feelings, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I WILL GO DOWN WITH DRARRY, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illnesses, Illogical, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roses, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, VERY EXPLICIT STUFF, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of self harm, aka pansy x hermione x ron x zabini OOF, also beware really bad english because im natively spanish im sorry, doesnt really follow the timeline??, draco REALLY does need a hug, draco and pansy are best friends and im here for it, draco loves roses, draco self harms, drarry mainly but theres more pairings, expect many more tags, foursomes!! between!! harrys friends and dracos friends!!!, harry is there to hug him, harry potter is whipped, hufflepuff is uwu, i barely follow any books, i literally write stuff from the first book but theyre not that young, i wrote this in class lol, ill be adding more tags and ill leave warnings in the authors notes!!, im so sorry, its overall a cute story but theres a lot of violence and also nsfw, lucius malfoy is very bad but changes thanks to lupin uwu, narcissa malfoy needs a hug, really how do i tag this, soft boyfriends, theres original characters and also depictions of my irl friends, this has no sense, tom riddle and voldemort are different ppl, triggering probably, u better respect hufflepuff or ill hex you, u just need to know its at the end of the books but voldemort still hasnt won, uwu, very graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegikoomins/pseuds/taegikoomins
Summary: Draco's feelings are a mess, they're tangled with each other.And Harry is willing to help him untangling them.or,a fanfic where harry potter is whipped for draco but draco hides so many things





	1. chapter 0: warnings!

hello!!  
im daniel

first of all, before getting into this shit, i wanted to warn yall

this fic deals with many mental issues, and it deals with very heavy and triggering topics!! i advise you to PLEASE read all the tags before you actually start reading!!  
theres a lot of self-harm and violence, non-con/rape, and very explicit and graphic descriptions!

 

it all gets worse before it gets better.

 

 

⎾ 𝓜𝓞𝓞𝓓𝓑𝓞𝓐𝓡𝓓 ⏌

[[ ♡ ] ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvYPDw9WsAAFwam.jpg)

 

 


	2. chptr 1: Malfoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings;  
> mentions of violence, implied self-harm, references to/implied abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii pls dont mind if something is written out badly i suck at html and english

#  covered in your beautiful silver gold 

###  CHAPTER 1: Malfoy? 

_The blonde guy's eyes quickly darted to the boy in front of him. He wasn't expecting to run into him being in that situation._

_—P-Potter...?  
—Malfoy? _

_Draco tried to run away quickly before he could ask anything.  
But Harry was faster and grabbed his wrist ever so gently. Although that didn't stop the hurting, pained whine coming out of Draco's lips. _

_—Why are you crying?_

 

#### 🗦 ————— 🗧 [🌹] 🗦 ————— 🗧

 

Draco wasn't paying attention to his friends, Pansy and Zabini. They were talking to him though he wasn't noticing even that.  
His mind was wandering over everything that had happened during that week.  
The letter from his father, how much he cried, how depressed he had been that he didn't even go to class, the exam he failed... 

And now there he was; eyes red and cheeks puffy. He was playing with his food — he hadn't eaten for two days since he got the damn letter. But he was so depressed, so anxious he could not eat at all. 

 

—Okay, that's it. Draco, babe, what the fuck happened? 

 

A slight and gentle shove brought him back to reality. 

 

—Hmm...? —He looked at his friends, especially at who had shoved him—. I'm perfectly alright, Pansy.  
—Umm? No?? You're clearly not.  
—Pansy is right. You've been so down for the past days, you aren't eating, you aren't attending some classes... and when you do you just stare at your notes and you don't pay attention...  
—Dray, we are worried about you. 

 

Draco let out a heavy sigh. He knew they were right... 

 

—Is just... I read a letter from my father and I got upset about it. But it really doesn't matter, guys... —and his eyes watered again.  
—Dray... 

 

Without previous warning, Pansy hugged the blonde boy beside her. Zabini did the same from the other boy's side, and between the couple, they hugged their friend. 

Just in front of them, three Gryffindors were staring confused. 

 

—Uh... why are Parkinson and Zabini hugging Malfoy? 

 

Harry shook his head, about to reply. But just then, when he was going to talk, they saw Draco hiding his face in his hands as he silently broke down and started crying. Pansy immediately started caressing his head and Zabini whispered reassuring words to him. 

 

The Golden Trio was shocked.  
Why was Malfoy crying? Draco Malfoy, the mean, sarcastic, cold, annoying and almighty Slytherin.  
What could be so bad to the point it made him cry? 

 

Eventually, his sobs just went louder.  
Pansy stood up, holding Draco and helping him up too. Zabini and she walked Draco out of the big room, looking around in an attempt of making sure no one had seen their friend cry. Hermione and Ron pretended they hadn't seen anything, but Harry didn't look away.  
He stared, yet no one noticed the worry and shock in his eyes. 

 

When they arrived at the Slytherin dorms, they helped Draco change his clothes, tucked him in the bed, they even sang him a lullaby to help him sleep. 

 

—S-stop... I'm n-not a baby... —he sobbed, hugging his pillow and his eyes slowly closing.  
—You are our baby, our baby Dray.  
—And that won't ever change, Draco. 

 

Those were the last words he heard before falling in a deep slumber. 

 

At least, he could sleep. In the Gryffindor dorms, Harry could not stop the worry from filling him up. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. He was far too worried about the blonde angel. 

 

Why? Why did he feel like this?  
Why did he fall in love with the blond Slytherin? When did it happen? At around his first year in Hogwarts, that was for sure.  
"I'm stupid. I'm so stupid. He will never love me..." a single tear falling on his cheek, Harry closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.  
That was one of the many things they had in common —though refused to admit—, sadness wore them out and helped them sleep better. Thinking of it, it's something that helps us all, doesn't it? We all cry ourselves to sleep sometimes. 

Sometimes we do it always. 

 

And in Draco was a common thing now.  
Only if Harry knew about his feelings...  
Draco dreamed with those bright green eyes, his black messy hair, his perfect body that would, just as perfectly, be able to embrace him, and protect him and be his personal big spoon when it came to cuddles.  
Different from other nights, this times he didn't have any wet dream. Just a soft, fluffy one. It was common when he cried himself to sleep, he couldn't bring himself to think anything dirty, he just needed comfort and reassurance. 

He dreamed of Harry holding him, caressing his face lovingly, pinching his cheeks and his soft laughter filling the room up, leaning in and eventually kissing him in the sweetest way ever. Cradling him between his arms and giving him all the love, the love he needed. 

"I love you, Draco." 

 

And just when Draco was going to correspond, "I love you too, I always have", he woke up.  
His eyes drowned in tears when he realised it had just been a dream.  
That was all Harry was, too.  
A dream. 

 

—H-Harry... 

 

He cried out, curling up in a tiny ball and clutching the pillow against his chest.  
Just a dream. 

 

—Dray...  
—Don't cry, baby... 

 

Pansy and Zabini had heard him crying. Yes, it was 2am. But they didn't care at all— their baby was far more important than sleeping —or cuddling anyways because they were cuddling together and therefore not really sleeping—. 

 

—W-why... why d-doesn't he l-love me...? 

 

Just a dream.  
His chest ached for the boy who would never love him.  
He was a dream. Something impossible for him to achieve. 

 

—If he doesn't love you, then it's his loss.  
—Have you seen yourself, Dray?  
—You're beautiful.  
—A beautiful, kind, pure, passionate and good-willed person. 

 

Just a dream.  
Draco denied, more tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

—A-all I do i-is insult him... m-mess with h-him...  
—But you don't want to do it.  
—He h-hates me... 

 

A beautiful dream.  
Beautiful though destructive. 

 

—He doesn't know what you've gone through. He doesn't know how damaged you are.  
—S-still... t-that's no e-excuse...  
—It doesn't have to be an excuse? It's just the truth.  
—He doesn't know you're practically forced to do what you've done.  
—Yes, maybe everything would be easier if he knew everything —Pansy caressed Draco's back—, but he doesn't know and you can't tell him. At least not for now... it'd just bring you many more problems.  
—I... I j-just want H-Harry to h-hold me... k-kiss me and t-tell me I'm h-his everything... —he cried harder—. And i-it... it... i-it won't ever, e-ever happen...  
—Dray... 

 

Pansy hugged Draco again. 

 

—Just wait, baby. Time will put everything in its place.  
—Good things come for those who wait.  
—That sounded like Mr Wonderful would say —giggled Pansy. It made Draco smile a bit and she felt her heart warming up at Draco's smile.  
—Plus... you can have anyone you want.  
—B-but not h-him... he's the o-only one I w-want... and t-the only— o-only one I c-can't have...  
—Draco, baby...  
—He only p-pays attention t-to me when... w-when we fight... a-and I d-don't like it... I h-hate hurting or i-insulting him... i-it hurts m-me too...  
—We know... —Zabini sighed and looked at Pansy.  
—Dray —Pansy nodded and called him softly—, look at me, Dray.  
—H-hmmm...? —The blond raised his head and looked at his best —girl— friend.  
—You should go to sleep, Dray. 

 

Draco denied.  
He didn't want to have more dreams that would be just that, dreams. 

 

—N-no...  
—Dray... at least just— try to eat. Go to the kitchen and get something to eat, please. 

 

Draco liked that idea. He nodded.  
Although he may not have felt very hungry lately, he needed to eat any of his comfort foods. His comfort foods were, basically, a food he always ate when he felt upset; it always comforted him and filled him up with warmth. By comfort foods, he obviously referred to soup and hot chocolate. Maybe even marshmallows. 

 

—Would you like some company? We can go with you, we don't have any problem with that, you know —said, with a tender voice, the other boy. 

 

But he denied, again. He shakily got up, wiped his tears away, got his bunny socks to cover his tiny cold feet, and wrapped himself with his dark green cloak. 

 

—Don't worry... I— I think I can go alone... 

 

Despite his words, Pansy and Blaise still walked him out of the Slytherin's common room. 

 

—Tell us if you need anything, alright?  
—And if you have any problem please come back, we'll help.  
—And take all the time you need. 

 

Draco genuinely smiled.  
And he did what none of them thought he would, what none of them was expecting. 

He brought his arms around them —carefully, of course, his forearms stung like hell—, and hugged both Pansy and Zabini. 

 

—Thank you... t-thank you two so— so, so much. 

 

His voice was filled with honesty and gratitude. Pansy smiled and melted in his arms, quickly hugging back and not letting go. Zabini hugged back too, smiling.  
Finally, Draco left and walked to the kitchen quietly. It was already past curfew and if he was caught at this hour out of bed he sure would get detention. 

 

The clock stroke 3am when Draco was already sitting down and about to eat.  
He frankly didn't feel hungry, but he needed to eat something or else he would pass out. 

He was enjoying his little, warm soup...  
Until he remembered the letter. 

His father's letter. 

> __
> 
> "Draco.
> 
> You must come back by the dates of [REDACTED].  
>  I have heard you failed several exams and you lost another Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Last week was against Ravenclaw. 
> 
> How can you do everything so wrong? You really are that useless. You must try harder.  
>  And in exams, you must score at least Outstanding in all your OWLs, you know that. You've been getting all E's, even an A? You're a disgrace to this family. And in the only Outstanding you've gotten, only a 95%? Really? How can you be so dumb? You must score all Outstandings with perfect 100%'s. I will only tolerate scoring down to 97% and that's it.  
>  You know what will happen if you do not reach my expectations, son. You will receive the punishment you deserve. Though, you will be punished either way when you come back.  
>  And you already know what kind of punishment I'm referring to. The one a scum like you deserves. I think we can agree on that, can't we? 
> 
>  
> 
> Lucius Malfoy." 

__  


He couldn't help but cry again.  
He failed, he knew it. He had done poorly in the tests, he knew it. He had scored E's, A's, and amongst them, 90's and 80's. In the two Outstandings he had achieved he had gotten a 95%, and even 96%. But they were bad marks, he knew it.  
For his father, everything below a 97% was a bad mark. Even his 96.9%.

 

The tears rolled down his cheeks quickly, falling onto the table as if they too were mocking him.  
Draco was soon crying so much, he felt like he lacked the air he needed.

He shakily stood up, crying. He decided to run back to the room, needing the comfort of his two closest friends.

 

Unfortunately for Draco, he bumped into someone when he was about to exit the Great Hall.  
The blond guy's eyes quickly darted to the boy in front of him. He wasn't expecting to run into him being in that situation. 

 

—P-Potter...?  
—Malfoy? 

 

Draco tried to run away quickly before he could ask anything.  
But Harry was faster and grabbed his wrist ever so gently. Although that didn't stop the hurting, pained whine coming out of Draco's lips. 

 

—Why are you crying? 

 

The blond didn't reply, he just tried to free himself from Harry's grip. 

 

—P-Potter let m-me go...  
—Malfoy. Why. Are. You. Crying? 

 

His tone sounded demanding. 

 

—P-please, Potter... —he sobbed—. A-at least let g-go... i-it hurts...  
—... —Harry sighed, sad, letting go of Malfoy's hands—. I'm sorry... did it hurt too much? Did I hurt you? What happened and why did you—

 

Draco's grey eyes widened. 

 

—Why— w-why do y-you even c-care?  
—Why wouldn't I? 

 

Harry couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin boy.  
His platinum blond hair —almost white from how light it was— was messy, a few strands of it got in his face and slightly covered his hypnotising grey eyes. His hair had started growing larger and Harry found it absolutely beautiful.

 

He couldn't stop his hand from moving towards Draco's face. He brushed his hair off his eyes gently.  
Right away, he noticed Draco's strong blush. 

 

—W-what do y-you think you a-are doing...?! 

 

Harry ignored him and continued brushing his hair off, modelling it as he wanted, and stepping closer to him. He stared, bright jade eyes looking right at Draco's silvery eyes. The stare was overwhelming, almost seeming as a contest on who would look away first. The intensity Harry was looking at Draco with was more than what the blond could handle.  
He lost, averting his gaze first.

 

It made him feel feelings he shouldn't be feeling.

 

Draco tried to, once again, run away.  
Though he was easily kept and held in place by the other male, who despite being shorter than the blond, was much stronger. 

 

—Please, don't run away from me... and don't pretend to be okay...  
—I-I'm not—  
—Malfoy, please... we both know you're not okay at all. You're crying...

 

Harry's left hand slowly went to his cheeks and gently wiped Draco's tears away.  
Draco just blushed harder; what was he doing? And— why?  
Why was the Gryffindor being so gentle, so caring, so tender... so sweet and loving?  
They were supposed to be enemies. He was supposed to not care at all. 

 

—W-why do y-you care? 

 

He backed off, widening his eyes when Harry stepped closer to him.  
Not even once Harry looked away. 

 

—P-Potter stop—  
—Malfoy, for fuck's sake!!  
—P-Potter, g-get away from m-me, please... —he begged.  
—Malfoy... please... 

 

Harry softly cupped his cheek. 

 

—H-Harry we're supposed t-to be fucking e-enemies!! S-stop trying t-to comfort me!! It j-just hurts me more!! 

 

Draco exploded, crying harder as he slapped Harry's hand away.  
The Gryffindor stared at the blond, wide-eyed. But it hadn't been because of the slap. But because of his words.  
And soon enough though too late, Draco realised his error. 

 

—I-I—  
—You... you called me Harry... —he was looking at him with adoration and a wide smile.  
—I d-didn't!!  
—You did... Draco~ 

 

Draco felt his cheeks going red, again.  
His name felt so nice when Harry said it, it sent too many shivers down his spine. He wanted to hear it again, he wanted to hear him during the rest of his miserable life. It filled him with warmth, it left him so weak. Just a bit more and he would fall down on his knees. 

And Harry noticed it. 

 

—Draco, please —Harry made sure to accentuate the 'Draco'—. Let me help you... even if it's just tonight. 

 

As he talked, he caressed his cheek again and brushed his hair off his eyes. He didn't really have any reason to do it, there really was no need. He just needed an excuse to touch more his hair. Draco was trying really hard not to fall on his knees and beg him for more affection. 

Soon though, Draco's eyes filled up with tears. He pushed Harry's hand away. 

 

—Let me be your friend tonight...  
—B-but I d-don't want y-you to be m-my friend only t-tonight... w-why only tonight...? 

 

Harry reached for him, his heart aching at the sight of the tears rolling down Draco's pale cheeks.

 

—Draco... that's not what I mea—  
—And w-why only a f-friend...? W-why can't we b-be something e-else...? 

 

Harry's heart sank down to his feet. Draco cried harder and weakly pushed Harry away, dashing out of the room right away.  
He... he didn't mean what Harry thought he meant, right? 

"Only a friend", "why can't we be something else?"  
...what did he really mean?  
There was no way Draco loved him back... right?

 

He sighed, feeling that he had fucked everything up. He looked at the table, his jade eyes shining when he saw a necklace on the bench. He recognised it right away.  
It was silver coloured, shaped in a cute tiny heart with another small green heart right in the middle. It was Draco's locket. A locket he literally never took off. He saw the thin and delicate chain was broken, he suspected it had broken and fallen off Draco's neck when he was eating and therefore he didn't notice. Although Harry was curious to know what was inside —which would most likely be a photo. Though of who?—, he knew it would be wrong to look inside something as intimate as this locket was to Draco.  
He shoved it into his pocket and sighed, going back to his bedroom. The first thing he did was fix it up and put the chain back together so that it'd be in an excellent state. 

Seeing the blond boy dressed up in such a cute way... he couldn't help it, his heart had just grown bigger for him.  
He got into his bed and went to sleep, his dreams plagued by a cute blond boy with hypnotisingly deep silver eyes.

 

Contrary to him, Draco couldn't sleep. As soon as he reached to his dorm, he sneaked in Pansy's bed, who happily cuddled him and comforted him after what had happened with Harry. 

 

—I'm so c-confused, Pan...  
—I know, Dray...  
—H-he doesn't even like m-me... w-why was he p-pretending he w-wanted to kiss me...? He k-kept trying to lean in... w-why did he p-play with my h-heart like that...? I-it hurts, P-Pansy... 

 

Pansy felt her heart clutching at the sight of her best friend —and childhood sweetheart, first crush ever as well— feeling so weak, she felt so upset upon hearing his cries. 

 

—I will talk to him, alright?  
—H-huh? B-but what w-would you s-say?!  
—Don't worry, I'm not giving away your feelings although you almost did and they're plain obvious. I will just.. ask him in a friendly way not to hurt you.  
—You're g-going to kick him a-aren't you...  
—Yep~ 

 

Draco let out a weak laugh. 

 

—Don't...  
—Okay, okay~ seriously though, I will tell him not to play with your feelings.  
—T-thank you Pan...  
—You're welcome, baby —she smiled and kissed Draco's head—. ...do you, uh, want me to also ask him if he feels anything for you? 

 

Draco hesitated. 

 

—Y-yeah... but I b-bet he just... feels hate.  
—You never know, darling. You never know... Pansy comforted him until he fell asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep a short time after Draco. 

 

The Sun raised up in the sky, Draco yawned and opened his eyes lazily, just to see Pansy and Zabini smiling at him. 

 

—Hey~  
—M-morning... —Draco sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, again letting out a yawn—. What hour is it...?  
—Soon enough for the Great Hall to be almost empty~  
—We have checked —giggled Pansy—. You should go and eat a bit, Dray —she warmly smiled—. Dress up and we'll go, okay? 

 

Draco nodded and moved out of Pansy's bed.  
He started getting ready, until he noticed there was something missing. 

 

—Guys...  
—Yeah? —Both of his friends replied.  
—...have you seen my locket...? Do you have it...?  
—The silver hearted one? With a picture of—  
—Yes... p-please tell me you have it...  
—We don't...  
—We haven't seen it anywhere, Dray...  
—Ahah fuck... 

 

Draco started sobbing. 

 

—I had it yesterday w-when I met up with Harry in the Great Hall...  
—Oh no...  
—What if... w-what if he has it...  
—Hunnie, no... —Pansy hurried up on trying to calm him down—. He might not have it...  
—And if he has it, that's not bad at all. He doesn't have any reason to have looked into it.  
—Hm...?  
—If he has it, it's okay. There's nothing that would make him look into it.  
—Yeah, he's right. We all know Potter is an honest guy. And if he came to have found your locket, I don't think he has looked inside of it. And I'm sure he'll give it back whenever he has the chance, Dray. 

 

Draco nodded, sobbing. 

 

—Plus, the best thing you could do is be thankful if Potter has it. He's not like the rest of people, he's honest and good-willed. He'll give it back.  
—He won't take advantage of what is inside the locket.  
—Unlike other people would. 

 

Draco sighed as they walked down the hallway, on their way to the Great Hall. 

 

—Yeah... you're right... —the blond sighed—. Although that's annoying...  
—Hm?  
—Why does he have to be so nice and different to the rest... why is he so nice... I just fall more... 

 

Zabini felt bad for his friend, he could easily predict Draco was about to cry again. So he talked. 

 

—It'll be okay, bud. If you've fallen for him, is for a reason.  
—B-but...  
—Everything happens for a reason, Dray. 

 

Pansy pushed the big doors open and they stepped inside. Indeed, it was quite empty. 

There were students from the four houses, but they weren't too many. There were at about sixteen students inside. There were three Ravenclaws, six Hufflepuffs, other six Slytherins and one Gryffindor. One Ravenclaw was reading their book, three of the Slytherins were eating and not paying attention to anyone, and another three Hufflepuffs were, as well, eating and occasionally talking to each other. The rest, excepting the Gryffindor, were forming a little group.  
Draco smiled at them, they were his friends. Maybe not as close as Pansy and Zabini, but they were still his friends. The little group was formed up by three Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws. Just by looking at them he could already name them all. Daniel, Kho and Sarah from Hufflepuff. Jaymin, Sophia, Lucía from Slytherin. And Estiva and Jess from Ravenclaw. [ayoo shoutout to my precious gang i love yall uwu ♡ and a special shoutout to my precious little soulmate sof/soph i skrruwut you so much oppar JAJAJAJAJJ ♡]

 

Draco looked away from them...  
...and looked at the only Gryffindor.  
A Gryffindor with beautiful bright green eyes, messy black hair and a scar in his forehead.  
Oh, wonderful Potter.  
Harry Potter.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw him.  
Harry looked at him. And stared until he sat down. He wanted to get up and talk to him, but he— he couldn't. Yes, the Great Hall was almost empty, but he knew it'd make Malfoy uncomfortable and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Draco looked up, and when his silver eyes met Harry's jade eyes, he felt his cheeks going red.  
Harry could feel a smile growing on his lips when he saw the blondie blush. He kept staring at Draco and Pansy and Zabini were teasing him. 

 

—He's staring so much at you~  
—He's staring at you like you're a whole snack~ 

 

Draco shook his head, sighing and looking down at his food. Playing with it once again. 

 

—I bet he's just... angry. I mean... I ran away from him yesterday, it was embarrassing. Or he's maybe just waiting for me to insult him again... or thinking about how pathetic I was and looked last night when he found me crying...  
—Dray, have you seen him? He's not looking at you angr— —Pansy glanced at Harry and widened her eyes—. Oh, Merlin. Look aT HIM, WIG.  
—Look at him. 

 

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and looked up. And blushed much harder than earlier.  
The Gryffindor was smiling gently, holding a piece of paper up and staring at him with nothing more than adoration and fondness in his eyes.  
Draco forced his eyes on the text, trying to read whatever was written. But before he could really read the paper though, Harry turned it into a little dove and stood up. The dove flew to Draco, just as Harry walked out of the Great Hall, smiling. 

 

—I take back what I said earlier. He didn't look at you like you were a snack, bUT A WHOLE ASS MEAL!!!  
—I agree with her. 

 

Draco was blushing hard, looking at the dove. He unwrapped and opened it. Just by reading the first line already, Draco was whining. When he read the end though, he felt anxiety filling his chest. 

> __
> 
> "Draco~ Dra~ Dra~ Draco~ 
> 
> Can you please come to meet me at the class [REDACTED] on the third floor?  
>  I want to have a little talk with you :) just you and me, really.  
>  Don't bring Pansy or Zabini. I'm not bringing Hermione and Ron either.  
>  You and I only. Alone. 
> 
> Harry Potter. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps: and if youre hesitating pls dont!! i didnt mean the letter to sound so serious hh i have your locket and i want to give it back because im 101% sure its important to you. so pls. come asap :v" 

__  


Draco had hesitated, in all honesty. But when his eyes met the few last lines, all the doubt went away.  
He needed his locket. 

 

—Soo I'm leaving —he stood up from his seat.  
—Eh?  
—Harry asked me to meet up.  
—Oh~  
—He has my locket.  
—Oh.  
—Mhm... —he grabbed his bag and pushed his hair away from his eyes—. I need to get it back.  
—Will he give it to you though?  
—I'm sure he will... he said he wanted me to have it because he thinks it's important to me. So yeah... I'm sorry to leave you guys here but I need it. 

 

He gave them the little note and practically ran out of the Great Hall.  
Draco sighed heavily and ran all the staircases he needed to, not even minding the ones that moved. He looked for the class and opened the door quickly, panting. 

 

—You shouldn't have run. I wasn't going to leave. 

 

Harry had never seen such a beautiful angel.  
Those beautiful and delicate facial features. His pale skin. His soft and normally well-combed, yet now somewhat messy now, platinum blond —almost white— hair. And those silvery grey eyes. His beautiful grey eyes. They were hypnotising, deep, always shined so bright, so pleasant to look at; they were just perfect. 

Draco Malfoy really was an angel. 

 

—H-hi... —muttered Draco, trying to breathe steadily. He was so embarrassed.  
—Hey —Harry looked at him and motioned him to get closer.  
—So.. you, uh... you have my locket... —the blond spoke up, walking closer to Harry yet prudently.  
—I do. You forgot— well, rather than forgetting, you lost it yesterday. I found it on the table you were eating in before we ran into each other.  
—I see... uh... can you give it back now...? —He still didn't want to make eye contact.  
—Of course. But only if you come closer.  
—O-oh come on!! I c-can do a-an _Accio_ and that's it— w-why do I have t-to get closer to you?! —Draco whimpered, looking at him shy.  
—Hmm? Then go ahead and do it, do an _Accio_ and get your locket back. 

 

But Draco just bit his shaky lower lip, not even reaching for his wand. 

 

—That's what I thought~ now come here... please —Harry looked at him with puppy eyes—. Come on, Draco~

 

The Malfoy just went red, and unconsciously stepped closer to Harry. 

 

—I haven't looked inside. I was tempted to, honestly. But I didn't want to make you upset. I wanted to give it back because, I don't know, I guess it has to be important to you when you literally never take it off.  
—It indeed is... —Draco reached for his locket, which Harry smiled and gave it back.  
—The chain was broken, that's why it was on the floor... but I fixed it up and I made it a little stronger, I hope you don't mind.  
—I don't mind... thank you so much —Draco was about to put the locket around his neck, but Harry stopped him.  
—Can I?  
—E-eh?  
—Can I put the locket on you? —He asked again, now staring deep at Malfoy's eyes.  
—I— u-uh— w-well I— 

 

Harry smiled. He held Draco's hand and gently pulled from him, making the Slytherin fall in between his arms. Needless to say, Draco was already so, so red.  
The black haired boy slowly grabbed the locket from Draco's hand and dragged him closer, putting both of his legs at Draco's sides and keeping him in place. 

Why was he acting so bashful and flustered? Merlin, Draco really did hate himself for letting Harry see him like this. 

 

—Hey... Potter? —Muttered Draco, as Harry put the silver heart around his neck.  
—Yes?  
—...I— I'm s-sorry...  
—Oh? —Harry locked the necklace, though kept his hands on his shoulders—. Sorry for what?  
—For... y-you know... everything... m-my attitude and all...  
—The insults and fights and all of that? 

 

Draco lowered his head.  
He felt so guilty.

 

—Yeah... I— I never meant anything of what I said and I never w-will...  
—Will you keep doing it? —Asked Harry, hurt.  
—You... y-you wouldn't understand... it's— it's so complicated...  
—Malfoy... —Harry sighed and, not really knowing what to do, he hugged the blond boy. 

 

Draco was shocked, to say the least. 

 

—Look... I don't know what makes it so complicated, but just— just now, it's okay. I don't mind if you keep on d—  
—B-but I don't want to keep on doing it... it—it hurts me too...  
—You don't have to keep on, then...  
—But I— I m-must... I don't have a choice... 

 

And his words, the intonation they had, the pain they carried, showed Harry that, deep inside —maybe not that deep, it was pretty obvious—, Draco was broken and held many more secrets than he appeared to. 

 

—I m-must... or h-he will... h-he will hurt m-me again... 

 

"And will hurt you too", Draco almost added.  
But he didn't. 

 

—Malfoy, who will hurt you? 

 

"Who would hurt an angel like you", Harry almost added.  
But he didn't. 

 

—I... I c-can't tell y-you—

 

His voice was breaking again.  
Harry grabbed him and quickly turned him around, meeting his silver eyes, flooding with tears. 

 

—Hey, it's okay. Look at me, it's okay, it's okay.  
—B-but he w-will—  
—"He" doesn't matter right now. I won't let him hurt you. What matters is you.  
—I d-don't...  
—You do!!  
—I o-only matter t-to Pansy a-and Zabini... n-no one else c-cares about m-me... —he started sobbing.  
—You're wrong, Draco...  
—O-oh yeah? W-who cares about m-me other than P-Pan and Z-Zabi?! 

 

Draco tried to step back, but Harry just hugged his waist and pulled him closer, hugging him and staring into his eyes once again. Their lips just a few centimetres away from each other.  
And his words shocked Draco. 

 

—I do, Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo! i hope yall liked this first chapter of ciybsg! ay this is a fic i love, tbh. i have already soo much written out im genuinely excited for this one!! 
> 
> i dont know when will i update, hopefully soon! but look out ig uwu


End file.
